The present invention relates to a moving magnet oscillating linear electric motor for operating, for example, electric shavers and other devices to which a linear oscillating drive system is applicable such as compressors, pumps, saws, and the like.
There are many apparatus provided with a reciprocable input member that can be driven directly by a linearly reciprocating mechanical power output, rather than being driven by a rotating mechanical power output, such as a rotating shaft, with a motion converter means coupled between the rotating power output and the reciprocable member. Such rotary to linear converters may take the form, for example, of a crank and connecting rod, or of an eccentric mechanism, often including some gearing. They are of limited efficiency and are generally affected with considerable power losses and backlash between the rotary output and the driven linearly reciprocating input member.
The present invention provides a linear electric motor having a reciprocating output member which can be directly coupled to the linearly reciprocating input member of, for example, an electric shaver, a jig saw, a pump or compressor and the like.